Mine Little Pony 2
by Skarfly
Summary: Skarfly is back in Equestria on the verge of disaster, with reality in jeopardy and his past friends nowhere to be found. He'll have to turn to some unknown abilities he never was aware existed. 1 OC spot open.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Back to work

I managed to sit up, my skull pounding as if I had smashed it into a wall forty times. I wondered if I had a concussion or something, but the sheer act of thinking was painful, I eased back onto my back.

What happened? Where was I? What happened to Cheerful? All of this was unclear as the room I was in was padded and grey.

I coughed, my throat dry. Perhaps my wind getting knocked out of me had something to do with it. The King of Reality packed a mean punch, and what was with the strange static? What was this?

"Someone chose to wake up." a voice said from the other side of the room

"Who are you?" I asked

"The name's Crystal" the voice answered

"Where are we?" I felt the plush material under my hands

Wait…. Hands?

I sat up suddenly, looking at my gloved hands

I did a quick once over of myself, I was wearing a dark brown vest over a grey shirt. My pants were a dark grey and my fingerless gloves were the same hue, with bits of metal on the knuckles.

I put my hand to my head, I was wearing flying goggles

I was my Minecraft skin, something I hadn't seen for a long time

"So yeah, we're back to our original forms." Crystal said

"Where are we?" I asked, sitting back down

"We're in New Baltimare" Crystal said, "After you blew it up."

"I don't think it'll be that easy this time" I rubbed the back of my head

"You won't find much, not even a stick."

My mind was racing, what could I do to escape this trial? Maybe there was a trick to it.

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked

"Behind you" Crystal said uninterested

I turned around and saw the toilet, I smiled and lifted the top off

I tore out a few of the components, one was a fantastic stick substitute, the other was a round bit of stone

Crystal remained in the shadow, I couldn't see him very well

"I think a lever is in order." I pressed the two items together, there was a flash and a lever was in my hand

"How did you think of that?" Crystal stood into the light, "That shouldn't have worked."

Crystal here was wearing a generic skin, his hair was black. He had headphones hanging over the back of his neck, a black plaid hoodie, a grey T-shirt, and black jeans.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Crystal asked

I held up a finger, then reached back into the pile of components, and chucked one piece into the camera that was watching us

It shattered

I threw the lever onto the wall, pulled it and opened the door

There was a guard on the other side, looking surprised to see me

I threw out my fist, knocking the stunned guard off her feet

'Hooves' I corrected myself

I motioned Crystal to follow me; if this was a secure place then I'd have to be careful. No screwing up this time.

And so it was no surprise when I got caught almost instantly

I fought through the basics of the prison with my fists, until I thought to take a weapon from a guard

A nightstick, wasn't a sword by any means but it was better than beating unarmored guards with my fists

I held the nightstick, it wasn't going to be easy breaking out of this place on my own

Then it occurred to me, where was Crystal?

It was easy to figure out once the stream of prisoners came flooding out of the hallways and cells

They were all Minecraft characters and skins, but if this got too out of hand Equestria wouldn't make it out of this

I made my way to the warden's office, but this proved to be a bad idea, the warden was heavily armored and armed

Luckily I knew how to use my limbs and was able to avoid the stream of arrows that were shot my way, I narrowly dodged the fire charge thrown at my face

"You monsters shall not harm this land!" the warden shouted

"I wasn't planning on it." I said, jumping up and landing on the warden's back

I held on for dear life, thank Notch for fingers! I was bucked back and forth as the warden attempted to fling me off of his back

I grabbed the horn of the armor, trying to hang on a bit better. The helmet had latches on the neck

What happened next was combat instinct, I unlatched the helmet right before I was thrown. It came off in my hand, revealing the unicorn horn underneath.

I was shocked to see who was under that helmet

"Shining Armor?"

The captain stopped, looked at me

"How do you know who I am?" he demanded

"My name's Skarfly" I said, "And I just want to know the situation out in Equestria."

"You can't be Skarfly" Shining Armor asserted, "He died a year ago."

"Do I look dead?" I asked, "I know a way to prove it too."

I reached into my vest pocket, pulling out a ratty journal

"The crafting journal…" Shining Armor instantly knew what it was

"I need to escape." I said, "But why are all these players here?"

"The crack in the sky" Shining Armor said, "They fell in through there."

"Reality is collapsing" I said, "We need to fix this, and the stakes are high. I don't know how long it'll hold."

"The only way out is through the door in my office, I can't go." Shining Armor said, "I hope you can handle it this time."

I went through the doors, I saw a sword and helmet in the chest, they were a stone sword and a leather cap

I threw on the cap and slung the sword over my back, then I snuck out the back doors

As soon as I was a safe distance I started to sprint away from the prison, it was called New Baltimare, that didn't mean we were in Equestria

I needed a ride to Ponyville

I looked to the side and smiled, "This will do nicely."


	2. Chapter 2

The train moved easily after I shoveled some coal into it, my plan was to find Ponyville and figure out the state of Equestria. If I couldn't, well I'd have to go in prepared for anything.

There was little I could use on the train, I'd have to worry about fighting with stone and leather. This was _not_ my preferred situation, I'd rather have iron and a decent idea what I'm getting into.

"Thanks for the lift." A voice said behind me

I turned around and saw Crystal behind me, he was grinning

"Hey" I said, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to get revenge on those ponies for locking me up." Crystal cracked his knuckles, "You in?"

"You're not going to do that" I warned, "If you want revenge, you better be careful who you make enemies of."

"Who's going to stop me?" Crystal smirked, "You?"

"If I have to." I said

Crystal smiled widely, "You've got guts, I like that."

"We're going to Ponyville" I said, "There we can search for some help."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Crystal asked, "We might get caught."

"We might not" I countered, "Besides, two against a whole kingdom are not odds I'd take."

"Fine" Crystal sighed, "I can see you're not budging."

"Right, for now we should just enjoy the ride." I settled into one of the seats

* * *

In Canterlot, the King was sitting down looking into the sky

"How could this be?" he asked aloud, "Order is settled, however in the sky sits a crack of anarchy. What reason could there be for this?"

"Simple father" a white earth pony said, her pink mane un-styled, "You brought order, but that's not what Equestria is anymore."

"Well finally someone sees my point of view" a smug voice said

"Not now Discord" the King snapped, "What did you do to Equestria?"

"Magic" Celestia smirked, "It's commonplace, when you removed it…"

"Everything falls apart" a dark blue earth pony said, her light blue mane was fine, "You need to think about it."

The King smiled, "I know what you're doing, you think you can trick me."

Celestia sighed, "Still as paranoid as ever father."

"With good reason sister" Luna finished.

* * *

The train rolled into the station, I stayed low as I heard a confused crowd gather

"What now brainiac?" Crystal asked

"I have a plan" I held up the only thing I found in the train, a firework

I lit it and it soared into the air, exploded into a beautiful cloud of yellow and blue dust

In the time the firework took to fly up Crystal and I managed to sneak out of the train and into town

I breathed heavily, I was still stiff from sitting around on the train. Thankfully we were inside the town, now we had to find a safe place to meet with a few friends.

I made a note, and slipped it into the door of a familiar house

Twilight was sitting in the library reading, it was difficult without magic but she was getting by. Then she noticed a note on the floor by the front door

She trotted over and flipped it into a position she could read it

_You are not alone_

_Meet in Skarfly's Tower_

Twilight called her assistant Spike over, "I need a few supplies."

I was waiting in the tower that I had made all that time ago. It was still intact but a little worn down, it'd have to do.

It was no surprise when I heard the door open and a shaky voice speak

"Who's in here?"

"Twilight, been a while hasn't it?" I poked my head around the corner

Twilight almost bolted for the door, except Crystal was leaning against it

Twilight effectively had no way to run out of the area

"Calm down will you?" I asked, "I just wanted you to see something."

I slid the journal to her, with it's newest entry

Twilight read the entry

_It was a rude awakening this time, I was in a padded cell. Back in my original form, however the strange thing is that I have no clue what happened to my friends from the fight. I only have one thing to do, I need to ask Twilight what happened. Shining Armor was kind enough to let me out without too much trouble._

Twilight looked at me, "You know where my brother is?"

"He was stationed as the warden in New Baltimare" I answered, "He does a good job too."

"Did you hurt him?" Twilight seemed offensive

"If I hurt him I wouldn't have decided to talk to you would I?" I said

"What good am I?" Twilight asked, "We don't have any magic."

"We don't need it" Crystal threw in

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked

"Remember crafting?" I asked, "I think we can use that for a basic advantage."

"He has an army" Twilight pointed out

"And we have a lot of angry equestrians" Crystal smiled, "I think a little rebellion against order might do us good."

"First things first" I said, "Here's the plan…"

* * *

Meanwhile there was a meeting, it was not one you'd expect, the mobs of Minecraft were meeting up under one power

Herobrine was back

Now I would say what they were saying but then again I don't understand ANY of them. So I'll just explain their plan

They were planning on taking Equestria, hunting down the players and destroying the peaceful land.

So nothing too original

* * *

Cheerful sighed, the train out of New Baltimare had just left. Some guy in a steampunk outfit had taken it, and he had some equipment with him.

"Great, now how do I track them down?" she sighed

"You could always take the air balloon." A voice said behind her

There was a guy who looked like ASFJerome, Cheerful laughed at his generic skin

Then she remembered she looked like her skin now too, her hair was blonde and her eyes were hazel, she wore a brown jacket with a white shirt underneath. Her pants were a cream colored, she also had blue sneakers.

Cheerful thanked the generically skinned whatever-he-was and jumped into the air balloon, it was time to find her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

I was sitting inside the tower, trying to judge my next move. Being the size and shape I was it was quite interesting that nobody had thought of finding me yet, but then again it was entirely possible somebody already knew

Twilight had gone out to purchase some materials I could craft into some decent weapons, maybe then I could get moving and meet up with any decent form of resistance against the King

Crystal and I had taken to training in the basement, we trained all day as Twilight popped in and out, unable to stay long or risking getting caught

But that night something was different, I felt at home. Which was alarming considering where I came from, and the sound of clanking bones only proved my fears

I heard a shocked cry, and then panic as the residents of Ponyville fled back into their houses due to the mobs that had just appeared

Twilight blinked into the room, her saddlebags had some iron and sticks, along with enough iron to get myself some decent protection

I quickly got to work, crafting and creating like there was no tomorrow, soon enough Crystal and I had some armor and swords, both of which we could use to fight the mobs

Before we left however, Crystal took the time to make a bow and arrows, he figured they would help

I opened the iron door, it was time to go

[…]

If the mobs were surprised by the appearance of players they didn't show it, they only showed their usual mindless anger and attempted to take us down

First off were two zombies coming at me, I grabbed one's arm and thrust it off balance, before plunging the sword into its skull, then I twisted to avoid the second zombie, it lunged at me, but only ended up with an arrow in its face

A pony landed with an arrow in its wing and back leg, Crystal picked her up

"Skarfly, you keep going, I'll move the ponies to safety!"

"On it!" I called back

The mobs weren't too happy to see us helping the ponies, and seemed to attack with more vigor and bloodlust

I held my sword in my blocky hands, taking a battle stance

An arrow whizzed past me, grazing sparks off of my helmet, several more began to fire as several dual-wielding skeletons showed their faces

I blocked what I could, but there wasn't much a guy with a sword could do when there were as many mobs as there were now, it wasn't looking good for me as I quickly got surrounded by zombies

I decided to get tactical, I had mobility a Minecraft player could only dream of, as I jumped onto the heads of the zombies while hacking and slashing, the skeletons missed got lodged into the undead minions

Suddenly I was knocked to the ground, an enderman was holding me by my throat, its elbow cutting off my oxygen

It became harder to respond, I knew my sword was no longer in my hand, but I took the arrow lodged in my chest-plate and threw it like a dart, hitting the enderman in the eye

It teleported away and I quickly grabbed my sword, this situation was deteriorating quickly, and there wasn't a lot I could do about it

A zombie quickly grabbed me from behind, thrusting me into a wall, its rotting breath on my face

A sudden flurry of arrows cut down the zombie, along with the zombies that were slowly trudging up to take a piece of me

I had thought it was Crystal, but he was taking care of the ponies, so who-

I looked up and saw a girl on an airship, she chucked down a water bucket and I caught it, easily catching on to her plan

I dumped the water on the ground, and she very quickly landed inside, I scooped up the water and she took back the bucket

"Where's Skarfly?" she demanded

"Present and speaking" I answered, "Who wants to know?"

She gave me a look, a look I recognized quickly and easily

"Cheerful?" My eyebrows surely shot up past my goggles

She gave me a hug, "You're a tough guy to find."

"I'm also a tough guy to kill" I said, "Care to assist me in defeating these monsters?"

She took out her sword, I handed her the iron leggings, and she slipped them on before donning an axe

We turned and faced off with a large group of monsters, mainly spiders and zombies

I jumped through the air, landing on a spider and crushing its skull, spinning and kicking a zombie into another three, then I jumped backwards as Cheerful joined the fray

She diced and ducked, rolled and kicked a zombie square in the jaw

A zombie knocked her over, I moved to help but the enderman from before jumped me, pinning me to the wall again

Naturally we all know what happened next

Crystal jumped in and sliced off the enderman's head, before quickly shooting the zombie in the head

"Thanks for the help" I coughed as he helped me up

Crystal shrugged, "You looked like you needed it, besides we'll need your experience if we're to stop the king."

Out of force of habit I looked up to see the crack in the sky, something disturbed the ripple

Instinctively I grabbed Cheerful and pulled her out of harm's way, as the giant wither skeleton landed in front of us

"Uh oh" I drew my sword, "This is going to be interesting."

It roared, a massive shake that caused a large amount of windows to shatter, and some home supports to fall over

It then coughed, and it dislodged an arrow from its throat, Crystal had already let one fly

I held my sword in my typical battle stance, before shouting a battle cry, and charging in, and it was ready to meet me


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My first instinct was to jump to the side, but I ignored it as I chopped at its ankles, my iron sword bouncing off

I needed to figure out how to get at this giant beast, any blow to its legs didn't harm it in the slightest. I saw that a few of the buildings in town were damaged, in the shape of blocks

I grinned and ran towards the rubble

[…]

Cheerful was regretting jumping out of the air balloon, but she didn't have much of a choice when she saved her friend, but where was Chris? Crystal seemed to be doing a decent job of keeping them alive the same way he would

Skarfly seemed to be doing a bit of climbing and jumping, he didn't appear to be experienced in the art of parkour

As he jumped there were a few he overshot, but mostly he had to grab onto edges in order to keep climbing up

'What is he doing that for?' Cheerful thought to herself

"Look alive" Crystal loosed a few arrows, "That thing isn't happy about us."

Cheerful wasn't sure what she could do, she saw Skarfly's sword bounce off like nothing, there wasn't a lot left to do

But then she noticed that Crystal's arrows were piercing the skull, and sticking as it advanced

There was a connection, Skarfly was climbing to the top of town hall in order to get a shot at its head!

[…]

The cold wind only picked up the higher I climbed, as I clutched the pole on top of town hall and shimmied my way to the top, I only had one shot at this

I balanced myself on the top, behind the wither skeleton, I reared back with my sword in hand and chucked it as hard as I could

It cut through the air, but I had badly miscalculated my throw and it cut only into the shoulder blade

The skeleton turned around, it was absolutely massive when you were close enough, I was two meters tall and I still didn't get to its ankles

So naturally it towered over the whole town, and me as I stood looking like an idiot on the top of town hall's flagpole

"Heh…Fancy meeting you here." I commented nervously

The skeleton brought down its massive hand, and I jumped out of the way and crashed into a lake

I swam to the surface, the cold water shocking a bit more energy into my already exhausted limbs

'This isn't good' I thought to myself as I was now weaponless, 'We need some backup…'

That was when I noticed who was riding inside a certain hot air balloon, which also just so happened to be equipped with dispensers

[…]

"Spike are you insane!?" I shouted

The baby purple dragon was currently firing the dispenser like a turret gun, and quite effectively too, as the wither skeleton was pelted with arrows from above

But with Spike manning the turret, who was piloting the thing?

That was when a saw a purple mare that I recognized flying the thing, and a rainbow maned companion of hers dropped out wielding a bow

Rainbowdash unleashed a more accurate flurry of arrows while Spike and Twilight were keeping it pinned down

Crystal hadn't stopped firing, and Cheerful threw me her sword

The arrows were good at keeping it still, but this thing needed to be taken down

I began to parkour my way back up, getting to the top of town hall where a rope was hanging, I climbed up and waited for Twilight to fly it into the right position

"You're insane; you know that right?" Twilight asked

"Good thing I am" I smiled, "Otherwise this would never work."

Then I catapulted myself out the side of the hot air balloon, falling through the air right above the skeleton

I drew the sword, and crashed into its skull with quite a bit of g-force

There was excruciating pain, then nothing at all

[…]

There was a throbbing pain in my head, I could hear a beep that sounded like a heartbeat, only from a machine

What was I thinking? I was in a hospital, it made sense because I fell down on top of a skeleton, where would they take me in order to fix me up?

The antiseptic smell only served to prove my suspicions, as I attempted to crack my eyes open

Nothing. Perfect. They didn't even react to the signals from my brain

Then I became aware of a few voices far in the distance, they slowly got closer, and I started to be able to understand them

"_Are you sure that black stuff will stop spreading?_" a voice asked

"_It's just a wither effect, he should be fine as long as he's getting steady regeneration._" Another voice answered

"_If he dies I'm __**so**__ going to kill him._" A third voice chimed in

I slowly began to regain control of my muscles, starting with my right arm, the one I typically carry my sword in

"_See? It's already starting to wear off._" The second voice said with confidence, I could tell he was Crystal simply by the way it carried

"_That's a miracle_" the initial voice said, must have been Twilight

I could feel my eyelids start to flutter, they opened and my suspicions were all confirmed, I had made it out alive

Cheerful threw her arms around my neck, "You're alive, you idiot!"

I coughed, and saw that my chest-plate nor my helmet were in the room

"Where'd my armor go?" I asked

"It shattered to pieces on impact" Crystal answered, "You're lucky you were wearing it, you might have died otherwise."

"I'd have been fine, I can't die yet." I sat up and kicked my legs over the side

"You can't go moving around just yet" Twilight protested

"Get me something to eat and I'll be fine" I said calmly, "I'm a player, survival is what I do."

"Don't get comfy" Cheerful said, "The skeleton had this."

She handed me a note, it was in binary, and I knew who from

01010011 01101011 01100001 01110010 01100110 01101100 01111001 00101100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100101 00100000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01101000 01100001 01101110 01100100 01110011 00101110 00100000 01010011 01110100 01100001 01111001 00100000 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01110111 01100001 01111001 00101110 00100000 01001111 01110010 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101001 01100101 01101110 01100100 01110011 00100000 01110011 01101000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110011 01110101 01100110 01100110 01100101 01110010 00101110 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00101101 01001000 01100101 01110010 01101111 01100010 01110010 01101001 01101110 01100101

(Yeah, have fun translating _that_!)

"What's it say?" Crystal asked

"It's from Herobrine" I said, "Herobrine has returned."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As I left the hospital I could see what had occurred due to the very dangerous fight that I had partaken in the previous night

The town square was the part that was hit the hardest, as that's where the wither skeleton had been. The library and the rest of the square were almost completely leveled, while the town hall was beaten up but not fallen

The ponies around town weren't too welcoming of us as we walked through town, some of them showed outright hostility, likely blaming us for the destruction of the town

It was a good thing that none of them made any movements against me, my nerves were frayed enough and I didn't need anybody trying to get a reaction

We were going to board the train, but it must've been sabotaged by some mobs, because it wasn't going to turn on without an engine

There was a cry of shock from somewhere inside the town, I spun around and ran inside

To my horror I could see a small band of players, they were trying to fight some of the ponies with stone swords

I took Crystal's helmet and donned the iron sword from Cheerful

"Hey!" I shouted, "What do you think you're doing?"

"We're raiding this village, what does it look like?" the leader said

His skin was one of an infected enderman Steve skin, and I knew that we'd have to fight him because he wouldn't cooperate

I decided to stall, "What do you think there is to gain here? I mean really, this place is in shambles!"

"Which means you've already raided this place" the leader reasoned, "So hand it over."

I made sure that Crystal and Cheerful were standing next to me, this was going to turn ugly very quickly

"What would you do if I told you that if you didn't leave right now we were going to kick your butts?" Crystal asked

One of the lackeys laughed, his skin was of a basic Steve, as were all of the other lackeys

"Then you're going to not make it out of the fight."

"What's your name kid?" the leader asked me

"I'm Skarfly, you?"

"I'm called Slayed" he answered, "It's a shame you're not going to survive, nobody respawns anymore."

Respawning was off? That meant the stakes just got a whole lot higher, considering that each and every player were in their bodies, if they died…

Slayed lunged, I parried neatly and jumped backwards, the two Steves attacked Crystal and Cheerful

The clang of swords clashing sounded through the air, and I was sure that this was dangerous, being unsure of their skill

[…]

Twilight was making sure all of the ponies were getting out of there, she knew that these players were dangerous, Skarfly and his friends would be able to handle it right?

[…]

It was becoming a furious fight fairly quickly, mainly because Slayed noticed I wasn't unskilled and attempted to step up his game

So I had to do the same, I swung my sword and ducked underneath his sharpened blade, I jumped as he swiped and I threw my blocky foot into his face

He fell backwards and shouted angrily

Then as he stumbled back to his feet he threw a handful of dirt into my face

My hands went up to my face instinctively, and this time I fell backwards as it stung my eyes

Slayed swung down his sword to my face, but I heard a grunt and a bit of a humph sort of sound

I shook my head and let my watering eyes get the rest of the dirt out of them

In front of me was a pegasus, she must have been the one who defended me from Slayed's cheap move

Her coat was yellow, she kept her mane in a ponytail (ironically because she's a pony), her mane was red with yellow streaks running through it, her cutie mark was a burning log

"Thanks for the help" I said

"I only helped because you're keeping the town safe." The mare jabbed a hoof at Slayed, "If you make one wrong move I'll do the same to you."

I rolled my eyes, looking to see how Cheerful and Crystal had fared in their respective battles

It wasn't hard to tell they had each kicked butt, however there must have been some sort of honor system in place because they hadn't helped me out

I stood over Slayed, "And that one was on the house, next butt whooping will cost you. Now get out of my sight."

But something alarmed me, the enderman on Slayed was beginning to glow, and it slowly spread before covering his whole body

I took a step backwards, slowly as not to alarm the transformed Slayed in front of me

He then unraveled like fabric, and another Steve was in front of me, or I thought until I saw his eyes

The blank white glowing holes of Herobrine, I reached and drew my sword

Herobrine's didn't speak, simply attacked

[…]

I jumped backwards, as his diamond sword collided with my iron one, forcing me further back

It wasn't the ideal situation, my sword was heavily damaged and the aspect of fighting Herobrine wasn't the most pleasant one

It was then that my sword snapped in half, and it left me weaponless, I frantically searched for something that I could use as a weapon in my inventory when I saw that I had a diamond pickaxe, and remembered where I got it

I drew the pickaxe and swung right as Herobrine lunged for my throat, it collided with his face and he practically exploded, at least that's what it felt like

I flew backwards, still clinging to the pickaxe, and crashed through a Ponyville home window

I forced myself to my feet, I could see that Herobrine had vanished, I won that fight

But it was easy to tell that my problems were far from over


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: Apparently nobody wants to take the binary code to a translator, so I'll translate it for you guys because I'm nice

_Skarfly, you will die at my hands. Stay out of my way. Or your friends shall suffer._

_-Herobrine_

[…]

There wasn't a lot to do, the train had been raided by the small band of people, and I had even managed to beat Herobrine in a fight

My sword hadn't done anything against the mythical glitch, but the pickaxe was great against him

I decided to hold onto it, and go craft a new sword and some new armor

On the way back from the battle I hard partaken in I became increasingly aware of a sort of respect coming from a few of the residents, I had saved their town from destruction and the word of who I was exactly spread quickly

The tower was in its old state of disrepair, the musty old smell was comforting, even though I discovered I only had a leather cap and a stone sword now

I needed to get to the King, now how could I do that when the whole of reality was collapsing?

Twilight had followed me into the tower without me noticing, "You're going to leave again aren't you?"

"I have to" I sheathed my sword, "The King has to be stopped."

Twilight shook her head

"I mean after that's done" Twilight corrected herself, "Where will you go?"

If it had truly been a year since I was last seen, compiled with my already spent time I could very well have been declared dead

My parents wouldn't have noticed very much, I was such a Minecraft player because it was what I was raised on, my parents never could be around me, Minecraft and My Little Pony were what I had then, and they're still taking care of me now

"I don't know" I said finally, "But I can't focus on that, not now at least."

[…]

Once we rallied at the edge of town, Cheerful Crystal and I waved our farewells to the town of Ponyville and headed off

The city of Canterlot was off in the distance, barely visible and ominous that far off in the fogs of the mountain it stood on

"How long do you think this walk will take?" Cheerful asked

"Several days at least" Crystal answered, "Even if we pick up the pace."

"Then we'll need to find some sort of transport, get us there faster…" I looked around, but not all that much was going to help us

I opened my inventory, finding three pieces of iron

"Do either of you two have any iron by chance?" I asked

Crystal nodded, handing me five pieces

Cheerful had seven, which wasn't surprising considering zombies dropped iron on occasion

I put down a crafting bench, and I made three mine carts, we now had transport

"Let's roll" I said, "We shouldn't stay out here much longer."

[…]

The King had seen the monster fall out of the sky, sensed the battle and concluded the impossible

"But how… How could he have escaped?" the King asked aloud

"We had warned you Father" Celestia quipped, "You play with fire you get burned."

"He's quite the energetic one" Luna noted, "Skarfly is very versatile in the arts of combat and transportation."

"He's likely devised a clever plan to get here as we speak" the King muttered

[…]

Naturally we were searing down the tracks at ludicrous speeds, nearly flying off at every bump and turn

My hand had tightened around my sword blade the closer I saw the city get, memories of the failed battle flooded my mind

I could _feel_ the King's energies flowing from the castle, only to dissipate underneath the rays of the crack in the sky

I could tell Cheerful could too, but Crystal looked mostly put off by the feeling more than scared

The air tasted old and musty, but not the comforting smell you'd expect from a library of some sort, this smell was old and cold deaths

Deaths of an unmarked grave

I told myself that was ridiculous, but I _had_ been missing for a year, anything could have happened

We were rapidly approaching Canterlot, before we bounced off and landed in a heap

"Magic seal" Crystal muttered, "Why should I expect no different?"

"This isn't a magic seal" I put my hand against the barrier, "This is new, and chaotic, magic is everlasting and peaceful."

"Which means Herobrine must have set it up." Cheerful concluded

I hefted the pickaxe from my hand, and smashed it against the barrier in quick succession, the inklings of a crack began to appear, and I started to mine my way in

[…]

Almost immediately there was a complication, not of some guards or anything like that, this was more… unexpected

I was staring at the player model of my old friend Chris

"Skarfly! You have to act now!" he said urgently, "They're moving in and any second now-"

I heard the twang of a bow, right before an arrow pierced the player in front of me, and he disappeared in a flash

"Ambush!" Crystal cried out

Several skeletons had followed us in, and on the other side quite a few guards were on their way down the slope

I held my sword, "Gee, this is fair."

Cheerful grabbed my shoulder and pulled me into an alley with Crystal

The sounds of battle emerged from the outside as soon as I had left the scene

"They weren't there for us" Crystal said, "But we should stick to the alleyways just to be safe."

I nodded, "Then we can get up to the castle."

[…]

The King watched out of a window as the battle took place, the monsters had returned simply to kill him, and his single minded guard golems hadn't registered the three players as a threat

But he had, he recognized one of them as Skarfly, the other two had never been thrown into battle with him before, so the upcoming confrontation would be interesting

"Even with that crack of anarchy in the sky being a threat to both of you, you still decide to kill him." Celestia shook her head slowly

The King took that one into consideration, Skarfly had battled the crack in the sky as much as the King himself had, defeating monster after monster in order to get back to the King and restore the order his daughters had set up

Even after his previous defeat he took the fact that he was alive as a sign he was to continue on his quest, and the King respected that honor

What would _he_ do? The King wondered, Skarfly hasn't made the whole killing intention clear yet, was it possible that they would come to understanding?

Or would something else complicate his simple plans?

[…]

Cheerful was the last one to jump, she had to clear the gap across two roofs for us to continue roof-hopping to the castle

She jumped, but fell just short and landed in the alleyway

I looked at Crystal before hopping into the alleyway myself, before he followed suit

"I bet you're hopping mad right now." I quipped

Crystal rolled his eyes, "Say that under better circumstances, that might be considered a joke."

I helped Cheerful up

"Where to nex-" All three of us were grabbed from behind

"_Civilians are to report to the castle._" A monotone voice said

I looked and saw that these were the guards, but it appeared as if they were made of some sort of metal and controlled by magic

I nodded to Crystal and Cheerful, we found our way in, right through the front doors

[…]

We had simply been put inside through the front doors and told where to go, but we decided to take the scenic route, the one with the throne room on the list of stops

As soon as I reached the door I looked at Cheerful, who looked just about as nervous as I did

"Everything we've done was leading up to this." I said simply

Crystal cracked his knuckles, "Lend me your gloves maybe, I think the metal on the end would help with knocking a few things out."

I chuckled, but this wasn't the time

I pushed open the doors and walked straight inside

[…]

Skarfly had opened the doors, and looked very worse for wear, Celestia didn't think he had noticed that his clothing was filthy and ratty, or that his hair was greasy and matted

It showed quite well how he had been doing ever since the prison, or maybe it was the prison that made him look like that?

The King hadn't turned around, but he spoke anyway, "Even with the order restored the crack in the sky remains, answer me why Skarfly."

"This world runs off of magical power, take that away and the walls break down." Skarfly said simply, "Your return was how I got here, you broke through my wall just as much as Herobrine did."

"Is there a way to seal it? To return Equestria to its old ways?" The King looked at Celestia

"The old ways are now out of date" Celestia answered, "This land is rebelling against your change to it."

Luna nodded, "Skarfly wants to return peace and magic, if I'm to assume he retained his old mission and is not out simply for revenge."

Skarfly ignored the princess' question, "You know that they're right; there isn't a way for there to be any way shape or form that the old ways can take effect."

The King looked at him, before assuming a stance that suggested it was time to battle

Skarfly drew his sword

Celestia then noticed that two others had been with him, but they hadn't alarmed her, so they were there before the crack emerged

The King fired bolts of energy from his horn, Skarfly blocked and dodged as he rapidly sprinted towards the King

Before they could clash any more an explosion blew out the windows and knocked the goggled player to the ground

"Mother of me…" Celestia gasped

Because outside the window, was flying a giant black and purple dragon

The Ender Dragon


End file.
